Blazing Speed Mini-Series: Windress (Comic 3)
She ran at Firestrike and attacked him with her blades. He then blocked her attack with his wrist locking up. The two stared each other down. Firestrike then said "I'm not hitting a girl." She then said "Too bad for you." She then kicked him in the gut and then was about to hit him with her blades when Speed Demon knocked her into the back of the truck. He then threw Firestrike out of the truck and then closed the back of the truck. She then blasted out of the back and kicked Speed Demon in the chest knocking him back on the ground. She then put her blade up to Firestrike's neck. Firestrike twisted her arm and put it to her back. She then reversed it by getting out of the hold and then trying to twist his arm. His arm wouldn't budge so she then elbowed him in the throat and then kneed him in the head knocking him on the ground. The girl then said "Reconsidering your policy yet." He then got up and said "I'll never break that code no matter how hard a girl hits." She then said "Oh well, I wanted a good fight." Speed Demon then said "Well you've got it." He then punched her in the face knocking her into a cargo holder. She then struggled up. As she was getting up Firestrike asked "Why are you attacking us." She then said "Your hostiles." Speed Demon then said "We are not hostile." She then said "Then why did you put me in my pod." Firestrike said "We didn't the thugs you see knocked out everywhere did that to you." She then said "How can I trust you?" Firestrike then said "You can come with us to take down the man that requested you to be put in the pod and was going to make you a sex slave or something." She then said "Okay help me up." Firestrike then walked over and tried to help her up when she twisted his hand then flipped over him and threw him at Speed Demon who didn't expect the attack. She then said "Now we can go." Firestrike then got up and said "What was that for?" She said "I didn't get to flip you good in the fight and quickly got the last lick on me so I hit 2 with one stone." Speed Demon then said "I like your style lady." She then said "Well I don't like yours boney." Firestrike then said "Your outfits torn." She then said "It's cool I've got my real outfit under it." She then ripped off her torn up water suit. She then revealed her white outfit that showed a decent amount of skin with chains covering her outfit." Speed Demon then said "Sticks and stones may break my bones by chains and whips excite me." Firestrike then said "Cut it out Marty." She then said "Call me Windress."Firestrike then said "Okay well it's getting late let's meet her tomorrow night. Speed Demon then said "What about the intel?" Firestrike then said "Right let me go interrogate someone then Windress you can stay with me until you find a place or something unless you have a place?" She then said "Your place will do fine." Firestrike then said "Cool alright I'm going to go get some intel." Speed Demon then said to Windress "You know my house has room." She then said "Sounds lonely." Speed Demon then said "You know I am baby." She then said "Too bad for you." She then walked over closer to Firestrike to hear what was going on. Speed Demon then said to himself "Next girl is yours Martin for sure." Firestrike had a thug in the air with a fire fist ready to hit him with. The thug was saying "Black Baron stays in a little shop downtown called "Baron's Beef" he uses to keep the police off his tail and does his real business in the back of the shop and has a underground storage unit he keeps his hoes in." Firestrike then knocked him out cold. Windress then said "Kind of dark don't you think?" He then said "I don't like that word." Windress then said "What does it mean." Firestrike then said "I don't want to get into it." Speed Demon then said "Well I can walk Windy home." Firestrike then said "It's my house." Speed Demon then said "Right well-" Firestrike then said "We'll meet tomorrow Martin see you then." He then said "Right I have to be heading back anyway if I don't move out now I won't make my way back now I won't make it back to New York in time." Firestrike then said "Alright well let's head out." Speed Demon then blasted off, leaving Firestrike and Windress to walk back to his house. Firestrike then asked her "You do have more clothes then that right? Meanwhile a pod that was dented from the fight between Windress and Speed Demon and Firestrike blasted open from something inside. A girl then walked out wearing all black with a wand in hand and smirked as she looked at Firestrike and Windress walking away. She then turned into the air vanishing into the air...(To Be Continued)